Amoureux, mais
by fresaconnata
Summary: Quand on est amoureux, mais trop orgueilleux pour l'admettre!
1. Chapter 1

**Amoureux, mais ...**

Ses yeux étaient d'un gris orage, parfois d'un gris acier. Ils changeaient de couleurs quand elle changeait d'humeur. Ses yeux étaient toujours humides, je ne sais pour quoi, mais il me semblait y voir une tristesse profonde, une mélancolie que je ne puis décrire. Ses yeux tuaient.

Elle regardait le ciel, un éclat traversa ses yeux, et une larme coula sur sa joue. Tel était son état quand elle s'asseyait sur la pelouse verte du parc et méditait.

Je m'asseyais sur un banc chaque jour, à sept heures du matin pour la regarder penser. Je ne faisais plus rien. Ses yeux sont devenus une obsession. Ils envahissaient mes rêves, chaque jour et chaque nuit. Je ne pensais plus qu'à elle. Mon désir le plus profond était de l'embrasser et de sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Les paroles d'une chanson me parvinrent à l'esprit. J'aimais entendre ces paroles quand j'étais seul, elles font trembler mon coeur.

_I'm thinking of you,_

_In my sleepless solitude tonight _

_If it's wrong to love you_

_Then my heart just won't let me be right_

_Cause I'm drowned in you_

_And I won't pull through_

_Without you by my side_

_I'd give my all to have_

_Judt one more night with you_

_I'd risk my life to feel_

_Your body next to mine _

Mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes, et mon coeur de chagrin. Je l'aimais, mais comment le lui avouer?!?

"ARRÊTE" "STOP" "IT'S ENOUGHT"

Ce n'est pas digne d'un Malfoy de montrer ses sentiments à quelconque personne, même si son coeur tremble à la vue de ses yeux.

Des jours passèrent et le dilemme en moi ne faisait que s'accentuer. Mon coeur s'embrasait, comme une bûche, dans les flammes de l'amour.

"C'EST INSUPPORTABLE"

Oh si elle savait seulement le tiers de ce que je ressens envers elle!

Son corps était magnifique. Surtout ses hanches, elles étaient rondes, très rondes même. Son tour de taille était très fin, et elle n'avait presque pas de seins. J'aimais son corps.

J'étais plongé dans mes fantasmes, quand la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit. Je ne pris pas la peine de tourner pour savoir qui était-ce.

Soudain un doigt parcouru ma nuque et me fit frissonner.

- Bonsoir Miss Black, c'est un plaisir de vous voir! Dit Lucius de sa voix toujours faussement chaude.

- Tout le plaisir fut pour moi "Malfoy". Répondit Narcissa, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Elle continua vers le dortoir des filles sans lui adresser aucun regard.

Fresaconnata : j'éspère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Please, n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! Merci


	2. Chapter 2

Désolé pour le retard. Vous savez qu'il y a des contrainte dans la vie, et les études sont l'unes des plus obligatoires et ennuiyeuses...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira...

* * *

Lucius ! Rugit Narcissa.

Désolé ! Se précipita Lucius les yeux fermés.

Il venait de lui caresser la main. Comment ? Il ne le sait pas. La seule chose dont il se rappelle c'est qu'il était submergé d'une sensation exceptionnelle.

Même les enchantements les plus complexes qu'avait inventé Albus Dumledore pour la jovialité ne pourrais lui procurer cette sensation.

Il rouvrit ses yeux aussi beaux que des diamants. Narcissa s'était volatilisée.

Et voila un premier pas, se dit-il.

Il se rendit seul à la salle commune des Serpentard, la traversa sans parler à quiconque et se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons. Il se mit dans son lit et ferma les rideaux sur lui. Puis referma ses yeux. Il repense à cet événement.

Si seulement j'avais un retourneur de temps pour revivre ses dernières minutes... Se dit-t-il.

Il s'endormi aussi tôt le coeur si léger qu'il ne le sentait plus dans sa poitrine.

De son coté Narcissa n'a pas pu s'endormir. Elle n'arrêtait de penser qu'elle était par le plus beau garçon de toute l'école.

Était-ce un plan pour l'amadouer ? Ou est-ce qu'il ressent quelque chose envers elle ? Mais son regard était si sincère, si convaincant. Il n'avait rien à voir avec son regard habituel. La froideur qui régnait dans ses yeux avait fait place à une flamme grise.

Assez ! Qu'il soit sincère ou pas, cela ne doit te faire ni chaud ni froid !! Le temps le démontrera.

Après cet incident tout ce passa comme d'habitude. Les mêmes comportements froids entre Narcissa et Lucius ne changèrent guère. La seule chose qui avait changé c'est cette gerbe qui naquit dans leurs coeurs, l'amour.

L'hiver s'était vite passé. Lucius n'avait plus songé à inviter Narcissa au bal de Noël. Le parc était vêtu de l'une de ses plus belles robes. S'était le printemps. La seule chose qui rivalisait avec la beauté du parc était celle des yeux de Narcissa.

Narcissa ! Narcissa !

Il m'appelle par mon prénom, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, pensa aussitôt celle-ci.

Oui Malfoy, répondit-elle.

Je veux te parler. Et en privé, dit Lucius en regardant les filles qui entouraient sa bien-aimée.

Excusez-moi les filles.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un chêne, silencieux pendant un long moment. Lucius brisa enfin le silence :

Il fait beau, n'est-ce pas ?

Il savait que son propos était bête, mais il n'avait rien à dire pour entamer la conversation.

Si c'est pour me parler du temps qu'il fait que tu m'a emmené ici je serais ravie de me retirer.

Les joues de Lucius prirent vite un teint rosé, ce qui n'était pas de son habitude.

Un peu de patience Narcissa.

Ils arrivèrent enfin sous le chêne. Lucius invita Narcissa à s'asseoir. Puis il fit apparaître deux merveilleux calices en argent pur incrustés d'émeraudes. Il tendit la main pour en prendre un, puis Narcissa fit de même. Chaque verre contenait un liquide légèrement rosé et étrangement délicieux.

C'est du vin rosé datant de 1590, dit Lucius devant le regard interrogateur de Narcissa.

Bon, est ce que je pourrais savoir de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Dit Narcissa d'un ton qu'elle voulait dégagé.

Oh ! oui, j'avais presque oublié, mentit-il.

Il pris un grand souffle puis reparla :

Par où commencer ?... Tu sais Narcissa, tu es une fille hors du commun, tu es belle et intelligente sans oublier que tu es de sang pur.

Tu ne m'ajoute rien que je ne connaisse point.

Tu es toujours ce que tu es, rien ne pourra te changer, répondit Lucius en souriant. Bon, revenons à ce que je disais. Tu es une fille exceptionnelle, comme tu le sais déjà. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Tu me plais.

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? Mon dieu ! Maintenant tout le collège sait que Narcissa avait refusé de sortir avec moi. Tout le monde parle de la façon dont elle m'a traité. Je vais subir les propos sarcastiques de tout le monde et surtout ceux de Sirius Black, son cousin. J'imagine sa tête disant "Bon coup Narcissa ! ". Ne te laisse pas faire, non!

Maintenant, après que Lucius était rejeté par Narcissa, tout l'amour qu'il portait pour elle n'est plus qu'un désir capricieux de vengeance. Il ne pense plus qu'a une vengeance douce, mais douloureuse.

Lucius ! Vous n'avez pas bonne mine aujourd'hui, commenta le professeur Slughorn. Vous êtes sensé préparer un philtre d'amour et non pas de la bouse de dragon.

Toute la classe éclata de rire sauf Sirius, qui, à ce qui parait, éprouvait de la compassion pour Lucius.

Je suis désolé, professeur, dit Lucius tout en gardant son sang froid. C'est vrai je ne me sens pas bien. Est-ce que je pourrais me retirer pour aller à l'infirmerie ?

Vous pouvez y aller, répondit aussitôt le professeur.

Lucius sortit sans prendre la peine de ranger ses affaires. Il prit la direction de l'infirmerie, puis, il y renonça soudainement et se dirigea vers le parc.

Il avait une envie grandiose de détruire tout ce qu'il voyait, tout ce qu'il avait sous les mains. Mais, sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était allongé sur le gazon du parc et contemplait le ciel clair.Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pales. Ses yeux devinrent alors aussi beaux que la pleine lune. Il s'était rappelé une chanson qu'il aimait et qui le rendait heureux tout en le chagrinant. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le secret de ce contraste. Mais, il était sûr que la voix magnifique de la chanteuse y était pour quelque chose.

There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are  
There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away

And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you

It's a long road  
When you face your world alone  
No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold  
You can find love  
If you search within yourself  
And the emptiness you felt  
Will disappear

Lord knows  
Dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone  
Tear them away  
Hold on  
There will be tomorrow  
In timeYou'll find the way

Malfoy ! Malfoy ! Je t'ai cherché partout.

Une voix l'avait arraché à sa rêverie. Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche et se mit debout. Il resta incrédule. C'était Sirius qui lui avait apporté son sac.

Tu as oublié tes affaires dans la classe.

Lucius pris son sac. Sirius revenait à l'enceinte du château, quand une main le pris par l'épaule. Il se retourna. Lucius l'enlaça et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Merci.

Ils se séparèrent, puis chacun retourna à sa salle commune incrédule.


End file.
